Unresolved Conflicts
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: Steele returns and is ready for a fight, but so is Balto. NOTE:If you don't like songs being incorporated or if you don't like rock,you won't like the song. Some Intense Violence,Mild Blood, Rated T for safety.


One day, Balto and Jenna were walking through Nome, discussing the past. "What was it like being alone, if you don't mind me asking?" said Jenna. Balto replied, "It wasn't fun or easy either. I was depressed. Steele didn't make it any easier." "What ever happened to him anyway?" asked Jenna. "I don't know, and to be honest, I don't really care." The two continued their stroll, all the while unaware to the eyes that followed them.

**Two hours later:**

Balto had finished his walk with Jenna and took a nap. When he woke up, he decided to see if he could find anyone to hang out with. Before he could enter the town, a black and white husky jumped out at him. Balto noticed and quickly moved out of the way. That husky, was Steele. "So, our paths cross again huh lobo?" Balto stood his ground without saying a single word. "What's the matter, can't pick on someone your own size?" an unfamiliar voice said. "Balto and Steele looked in the direction the voice came from. There stood a strong intimidating gray wolf. "Who the hell are you, his brother?" said Steele, slightly intimidated by the wolf's size. "No, I am the person who will make you rue the day you crossed my path." said the wolf. The strange canine then walked over to Balto with a slight smile. "Leave now and I will cause you no harm." said Steele. "Strong words from such a low form of life who feeds off of other's defeats." said the mysterious stranger. Balto was confused that anyone was standing up for him even though he was a hero. Just then, Balto's son, Kodi, got back from a mail run and wanted to see his father. He found him in the confrontation and was shocked but knew he had to help. "What's going on dad?" said Kodi as he approached his father. At that moment, five other dogs that no one but Steele recognized approached, ready to fight. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star showed up to support Balto. "Getting ready for a brawl son. You're more than welcome to help." "Final chance wolf-dog, leave or die." said Steele. "Let's do this." replied Balto. Just then both sides circled eachother, but stopped when three people came out with a set of drums, a guitar, and a microphone and amp. All of the dogs looked confused, thinking the humans were amused at the canines and their anger. Balto then realized that they were setting up to inspire him to fight harder with some music. He then smiled and said, "Looks like they're on my side Steele." The trio of people then began to play a song: Sick Puppies "You're Going Down". When the first string on the guitar was plucked, Balto lunged at Steele, and the others followed. They were all biting and clawing at eachother. The brawl got larger when seven more of Steele's friends showed up. The wolf that had supported Balto let out a howl and his pack of six arrived 13 seconds later. The fight raging, all the while the song still played: "_Define your meaning of war, To me it's what we do when we're bored, I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop, And it makes me want it more, Because I'm hyped up control, If it's a fight, I'm ready to go, I wouldn't put my money on the other guy if you know what I already know…[Chorus:] It's been a long time comin', and the table's turned around, 'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down, I'm not runnin', It's a little different now, 'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down." _By this point, two of Steele's dogs, and one wolf had been injured. One of the dogs was lying unconscious. Steele then lunged for Balto's throat, pinning him down. "Say goodbye wolf-dog." "Not today." said Balto, pushing Steele off and scratching his face. The mysterious wolf pushed Steele away. And both resumed fighting, the song still playing: "_Define your meaning of fun, to me it's when we're gettin' it done, I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop, so get ready for another one, Let's take a trip down memory lane, (Do you remember me?), The words circling in my brain, ( And what you did to me), You can treat this like another all the same, But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain…[Chorus]" _It was the heat of the battle now while the chorus played for a second time in the background. The dog that was unconscious earlier was now dead from losing a large amount of blood. One of the dogs tackled Kodi and was crushing his wind pipe, when a black wolf saved him by biting it's throat out. The wolf smiled and helped Kodi up. Steele then jumped the wolf with another dog, but the wolf was stronger than both of them and shook them off. Balto then yelled at Kaltag, while two dogs were on his back, "Kaltag, get Nikki and Star out of here, I need you guys alive and well, we can handle this! Don't tell Jenna about this if you can avoid it." "You got it Balto." said Kaltag. Kodi and the black wolf dragged the dogs off of Balto and tossed them into a tree. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star bolted off towards town. Balto smiled in appreciation of the help and the dogs listening to them. At that moment, Balto heard a squeal from a small light brown wolf as Steele tackled him and cut off his breathing as he chocked and died. Steele had a smirk on his face and said, "What are you gonna do half-breed, huh?" He and Balto then lunged at eachother, only to have their battle cries drowned out by the music: "_This is hardly worth fighting for, But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore, When my fist hits your face, and your face hits the floor…It'll be a long time comin', But you got the message now, 'Cause I was never going, Yeah you're the one that's going down…One of us is going down, I'm not runnin', It's a little different now, 'Cause one of us is going, One of us is going down…One of us is going down!" _Steele hits the ground dazed. The wolves, except for two, chase off, or kill the rest of the dogs. Balto towers over Steele and says, "Give up Steele, and you leave on your paws." "I will honorably respect your surrender and let you walk free." said the gray wolf. Steele said, "NEVER!" and locked on to Balto's neck. Balto started to cough up blood. Kodi then bit Steele's side and he let go of Balto. The gray wolf ran at Steele and received a sweep to his legs and a scratch to his muzzle. Balto finally regained his footing and stopped coughing. He then lunged at Steele and pushed him away from Kodi and the still unidentified wolf. The band watched, as the fight neared it's end, they gathered their stuff and disappeared, just as mysteriously as they came. Steele then said, "You got some guts Balto, but I'll have to tell Jenna it wasn't enough." He then tossed Balto against a tree and he slid down and hit a rock, crushing the left side of his ribcage. Balto yelped and whimpered in pain. Steele laughed. When he turned around, he saw the wolves and Kodi running at him. The next thing he knew, teeth and claws were raining down on him. He knew that he had lost upper hand, and was forced to retreat when the other wolves returned. "Dad?" said Kodi, "Are you alright?" Balto responded, "Yeah. Damn Steele, doesn't know when to quit." Balto tried to move only to collapse from extreme pain. Kodi then said, "Hang on, I'll bring the vet back here." With that, he was off. The wolves all howled in their triumph, but mourned their two losses. The gray wolf walked over to Balto. "What's your name?" asked Balto. "Rhondunhadaegun." the wolf replied. "Now that's a unique name." chuckled Balto. "Thank you. My pack and I must now leave, so the humans do not harm us. It was a pleasure meeting you Balto, I wish it could have been on a different occasion," said Rhondunhadaegun. "So do I. Wait, how do you know my name?" said Balto. "I've heard it many times in tales on my travels." "Oh, that explains it. Well, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. I wish you luck." said Balto. The wolf nodded his head and departed the location. 7 minutes passed. _Where the hell is Kodi? _Balto thought to himself. Finally, 39 seconds later, Kodi and the vet appeared. The vet said nothing, grabbed Balto carefully, and brought him to his office. Within 19 minutes, some of the pain had been relieved and Balto had been wrapped in bandages around his torso. The vet brought in Rosy's father, Johnson. "I don't have room, and I don't know if anyone else but you would possibly take him." said the vet. Johnson replied, "Of course I'll take him. How long does he need until he heals?" The veterinarian replied, "Quite a while due to the severity. I'd say about a month and a half." "Sure thing." said Johnson. Balto became happy. He knew that Jenna would be happy that she will be able to see him every day, and sad because he was hurt. It was bitter-sweet for Balto too, as he would not be able to go outside a lot, but he would be with Jenna. After Balto arrived, he greeted Jenna and explained everything. She was attentive the whole time. When he finished, Jenna just sighed and said, "Oh Balto." The room was quiet and still, as the two dozed off to sleep.

**THE END**

I do not own Balto or any characters except for Rhondunhadaegun and the rest of the pack. I do not own the song or the lyrics to the song. It is owned and copyrighted by Sick Puppies and Capitol Records. Balto and the characters affiliated within are owned by Universal Studios. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. Any relation to any beings in reality, living or dead, is purely coincidental.


End file.
